Apagando o Passado
by Andilla
Summary: Depois de quatro anos fora em uma viagem de treinamento, Hinata retorna a Konoha. Agora é uma mulher forte e decidida de vinte e três anos que está prestes a assumir a liderança de seu clã. Hiashi fica orgulhoso com os resultados do treinamento e tem certeza que Hinata não será mais subestimada. Ao colocar sua família acima de tudo, a Hyuuga perdeu o amor da sua vida, Naruto, que s
1. Chapter 1

Corria apressadamente, sem ao menos observar a paisagem ao seu redor, queria chegar o mais cedo possível em sua casa. Estava ansiosa para voltar a Konoha. Havia quatro anos que estava fora, em uma viagem de treinamento junto com seu pai e primo, ambos também estavam ansiosos para regressar ao lar.

– Vamos fazer uma pausa – disse o mais velho do grupo, Hiashi. Os jovens pararam para recobrar o fôlego, estavam há quase oito horas viajando fazendo poucas pausas de, no máximo, quinze minutos. Precisavam descansar.

– Hai – disseram uníssono.

Passaram a noite naquele lugar, no meio da floresta, revezando para fazer vigia. Hinata mal conseguia dormir, queria rever seus amigos – Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Tenten e, principalmente, Naruto. Hiashi ansiava ver sua filha mais nova, Hanabi. Neji esperava rever Tenten e, talvez, resolver as coisas com ela – caso a moça ainda estivesse solteira.

Mal amanheceu e os três shinobis já estavam na estrada novamente, ainda faltava seis horas. Mas na velocidade que estavam correndo, provavelmente fariam todo o percurso em três. Trocavam poucas palavras, não eram grandes falantes e cada um estava preso a sua própria expectativa. Então, por fim, chegaram.

Atravessaram os grandes portões de Konoha. Como sentiram falta daquele lugar tão cheio de vida. Passaram todo esse tempo em uma vila afastada aperfeiçoando o estilo Hyuuga, era uma vila quase que fantasma. E o regresso deles vinha acompanhado com a nomeação da nova líder do clã, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela havia se tornado uma kunoichi poderosa, sua dedicação transformara-a em uma ninja mais forte que Haruno Sakura. Também se tornara uma belíssima jovem, com seus vinte e três anos, com certeza ultrapassara todas as expectativas do pai.

Mais alguns minutos e estavam nos limites do clã Hyuuga. Foram recebidos com um banquete e todos os membros da Souke presentes. Não que estivessem felizes com o regresso, mas estavam para receber o atual e a futura líder do clã, além do gênio Neji.

Após a breve comemoração Hinata resolveu caminhar um pouco pelas ruas de Konoha para ver se algo havia mudado, mas tudo parecia igual, então resolveu ir ao escritório do Hokage para deixá-lo ciente de seu regresso – e do seu pai e primo – e também para resolver tudo o que haviam deixado de lado há quatro anos.

**Flash Back /on**

_– Naruto-kun, por favor, entenda, eu preciso fazer essa viajem – dizia quase que em prantos._

_– Hinata, se você for estará tudo acabado entre nós – o garoto parecia não se importar com as lágrimas da namorada._

_– Mas é o meu clã, minha família. Preciso ir para me tornar forte. Eu sou a futura líder e eles esperam muito de mim, papai está apostando tudo nessa viagem de treinamento._

_– Pois bem, vá. Quando voltar podemos tentar algo, se eu ainda estiver sozinho... – Hinata ficou chocada com a colocação do Uzumaki._

_– Não sabia que você era assim Naruto, achei realmente que você me apoiaria. Afinal você mesmo sabe como é se sentir rejeitado. Sabe como é querer ser forte para ser reconhecido, talvez tenha razão, tentaremos algo quando eu voltar. Se eu ainda quiser você – disse enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente por sua face e saiu correndo. O Uzumaki apenas a observou ir embora com um aperto no coração e profundamente arrependido de suas palavras. De alguma forma sabia que havia perdido a pessoa mais importante de sua vida._

**Flash Back /off**

Em poucos minutos chegou ao prédio Hokage, afinal essa era a nova função do Naruto. Ele era o Sexto Hokage de Konoha. No caminho encontrou o velho amigo de time Kiba junto com Akamaru que latia animadamente ao ver a garota.

– Hinata-chan! – gritou o rapaz que estava visivelmente eufórico.

– Yo Kiba-kun! Como você está? – sorriu sinceramente, sentiu muita falta do amigo.

– Vou bem e você? Alias, está muito diferente da ultima vez que a vi – analisava a Hyuuga de cima abaixo. Ela não usava mais o habitual casaco. Agora usava apenas uma regata lilás muito colada ao corpo – para facilitar seus movimentos – uma calça preta bem larga e de tecido leve(com elástico nas barras). Seu cabelo estava curto novamente e, por conta do aperfeiçoamento do próprio estilo, carregava consigo uma katana.

– Como futura líder do maior clã de Konoha, fui obrigada a me aperfeiçoar. Afinal, serei a melhor líder que os Hyuuga já tiveram – disse com firmeza – Mas e por aqui, o que mudou?

– Bom, o Sasuke agora é o líder da ANBU e o Naruto está casado com a Sakura – as últimas palavras foram muito dolorosas para Hinata, mas não tanto quanto ela imaginou que seria. Porém lá no fundo ela acreditava que eles voltariam a ficar juntos – Com a sua partida, Sai entrou no nosso time como seu substituto. Ino mudou para Suna e está casada com o Kazekage. Tsunade-sama tornou-se uma das conselheiras do Hokage juntamente com Shizune. E, bem, por ultimo acho que você sabe, Naruto é o novo Hokage.

– Sim, sei sim – disse com a voz tremula – estava indo até o escritório dele pra falar a verdade.

– Você tem certeza de que quer vê-lo Hinata-chan? – ele estava visivelmente preocupado com moça.

– Encontrá-lo vai ser inevitável. Devo me acostumar com a situação. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas ambos somos lideres, nos encontraremos em diversas ocasiões – ela sorriu de leve – Agora tenho que ir Kiba-kun. Tenho que voltar o quanto antes para o clã. Até mais.

– Até mais Hinata-chan – seguiram por caminhos opostos.

Logo Hinata estava em frente a uma grande construção vermelha, ficou admirando aquele prédio por alguns minutos, aquele lugar era tão nostálgico, porém ao lembrar o que estava prestes a fazer, hesitou por um momento, mas, por fim, entrou. Passou pela porta de madeira sem muita cerimônia, o rapaz assustou-se com a entrada repentina, mas ao identificar a garota abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela o fitou longamente, respirou fundo.

– Boa tarde Naruto-san – disse sem mudar a expressão, o sufixo que usou fez Naruto ficar totalmente surpreso, ela nunca foi tão formal assim com ele – Digo, Hokage-sama – forçou um sorriso.

– Boa tarde Hinata – disse um pouco nervoso. Sentiu seu estômago se revirar e o coração acelerar – Por favor, não seja tão formal. Como foi a viajem? – sua vontade era de ter a moça em seus braços. Ela estava tão bela, tão segura e tão distante.

– Satisfatória. Creio que muito melhor que meu pai esperava – mantinha a postura firme.

– Ótimo, quando será sua nomeação? – o rapaz tentava manter a calma.

– Será realizada daqui um mês, até lá estarei disponível para fazer qualquer missão. Agora devo me retirar. Até logo Naruto-san – fez uma breve reverência e logo se virou, quando estava prestes a abrir a porta ouviu o moço dizer.

– 'Kun', p-por f-favor – ficou um pouco envergonhado com o pedido que fizera.

– As coisas mudaram, Hokage-sama, creio que devemos ser mais formais – disse friamente, sem ao menos se virar, mas seus olhos estavam marejados e ela se esforçava ao máximo para não derramar uma lágrima sequer. Estava prestes a sair quando uma figura simplesmente escancarou a porta sem ao menos bater.

– Yoo Dobe – disse num tom divertido o moreno de orbes ônix – aqui está o relatório da minha ultima missão.

– Theme! Eu sou o Hokage, você deveria me respeitar – gritou junto num tom quase natural, apesar de estar tendo um conflito interior, tinha que manter a compostura – Ah, você se lembra da Hinata? – apontou para a moça que permanecia de costas. Sasuke, que estava mais próximo desta, notou de pronto os olhos marejados.

– Sim, lembro-me muito bem dela. Boa tarde Hinata-san – o tom grave de sua voz tomou a atenção da moça, ela o fitou, quase implorando para que ele a tirasse logo dessa situação – Creio que já estava de saída – ela apenas moveu a cabeça e ele continuou lançando uma leve provocação a Naruto – meu relatório já está entregue, então vou acompanha-la – deu uma discreta piscadinha, sem Hinata notar, para o Hokage e ambos saíram da sala.

Andavam em silêncio. Um silêncio muito constrangedor para falar a verdade. Hinata não entendia o porquê de Sasuke ainda estar ali. Ele caminhava ao seu lado, olhando-a de relance algumas vezes, mas não podia fazer nada mais do que isso. Ele adorava olhar para ela, mas não podia fazer diretamente.

– Obrigada – finalmente quebrou o silêncio – acho que eu não seria capaz de virar e encará-lo novamente – não se importou em dizer, afinal Sasuke era o melhor amigo de Naruto e estava totalmente ciente da situação.

– Eu sei. Não se preocupe – ele deu um pequeno e sincero sorriso, o que deixou Hinata estupefata. Jamais vira o Uchiha sorrir daquele jeito antes – estranho, não estamos fazendo o caminho da sua casa – Hinata mudou o percurso e estava indo até o antigo local de treinamento do time oito.

– Não quero ir pra casa – disse num tom triste, quase choroso – não precisa me acompanhar, quero ficar sozinha – Sasuke nada respondeu, mas continuou a acompanha-la.

Sasuke preferiu guardar para si mesmo a resposta que pretendia dar, não queria que ela pensasse algo errado dele; _"Mas eu não quero que você fique sozinha"_. Afastaram-se dos arredores da cidade, Hinata se sentia um pouco incomodada com a presença de Sasuke, mas sabia que um, ou muitos, pedido para que ele se afastasse não surtiria efeito algum e, sinceramente, preferia a presença dele a adentrar o clã e depois ter de explicar o motivo das horas ociosas dentro do quarto.

Adentraram uma pequena, porém densa floresta e ao final desta havia uma clareira. Hinata se sentou em uma árvore e observou o gramado, estava tão baixo e macio que mais parecia um tapete verde de veludo. Havia algumas, poucas, flores do campo ali, o que a fez sorrir. Sasuke parou poucos metros antes de sair da floresta, podia ver Hinata dali, aquele ângulo permitiu que ele admirasse um pouco do pequeno sorriso da garota e também permitiu que visse as primeiras lágrimas rolarem por uma de suas bochechas.

– Hinata... – chamou baixo, não sabia se deveria mesmo fazer isso ou se deveria deixa-la em paz. Mas em resposta a esse questionamento mental seu corpo dera alguns passos para frente, o suficiente para estar ao lado dela.

– Eu não entendo Sasuke-san. Eu fiz tudo por ele. Eu o amei como ninguém amou. Eu o amei muito mais do que Sakura certamente o ama e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente – suspirou alto, as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto e ela nem se importava muito com isso, sabia que seria inútil secá-las a essa altura – S-sabe Sasuke, eu já tenho v-vinte e três ano-os, dev-veria ter sido nom-me-ada líder com vinte e um, mas meu pai insistiu nessa viajem de treinamento, ele confiou mesmo que daria certo. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar minha família... – os soluços e o pranto não permitiram que ela concluísse.

– Hinata, apesar de o meu clã ter sido totalmente dizimado, eu sei bem como são essas responsabilidades. A família vem em primeiro lugar, fomos criados para ela ser a prioridade. Meu pai era líder do clã Uchiha, apesar de eu não ser o progênito, eu também sofria muita pressão por ser um possível substituto. E outra, não venha me dizer que tudo o que você fez não foi o bastante porque foi até demais, apesar de ele ter demorado muito para enxergar. Ele te amou – ele se ajoelhou, ficando no mesmo nível da moça que o encarou por um instante absorvendo tudo que Sasuke dissera – e, se isso vai te confortar, saiba que ele ainda te ama.

– De que adianta ele me amar se está com outra Sasuke-san? – disse entre soluços, antes de conseguir raciocinar sobre sua ação Sasuke envolveu os ombros Hinata com seus braços e, sentando em seus próprios pés, a puxou-a para seu colo em um abraço e a moça que não teve tempo e nem coragem de reagir contornou o troco do rapaz e, com as pequeninas mãos, agarrou com força o fino tecido da camiseta em suas costas; afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz e continuou o choro por alguns longos minutos. Ali se sentia protegida, sentia Sasuke acariciar seus cabelos, mas quando cessou o pranto precisou reunir muita coragem para desfazer o abraço. Não sabia como encará-lo, aquela situação estava estranha demais – Me desculpa por isso – sussurrou sem encará-lo. Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso e tocou o queixo de Hinata forçando-a a encará-lo.

– Não se preocupe com isso – por fim ele desmanchou o abraço para que a moça não ficasse ainda mais constrangida – você acha que vale a pena voltar a chorar por ele? – Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não precisa ficar assim pelo que acabou de acontecer. Somos amigos. E eu sei muito bem o que você está sentindo – a moça arqueou a sobrancelha e Sasuke achou melhor trocar de assunto – Está melhor?

– Estou sim – Hinata percebeu que Sasuke estava desconversando, obvio, mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Obviamente ele estava se referindo a Sakura, já que esta e Sasuke namoraram por algum tempo; alias, elas estava bem curiosa para saber o motivo do termino, mas eram tão íntimos assim para que ela pudesse perguntam e outra, o rapaz não estava choramingando em um campo por causa de seu coração partido – Obrigada Sasuke-san – deu um pequeno, porém sincero, sorriso. Então levantaram, chacoalharam suas roupas e decidiram partir. Já estava tarde e ambos ainda tinham muito que fazer.

Conversaram pouco no caminho de volta. Sasuke perguntou a Hinata sobre a sua viajem e ela contou um pouco sobre o treinamento e a mudança de estilo, o uso de katanas que utilizavam para alongar o chakra – o que fazia com que sua defesa absoluta apenas jogasse o inimigo para longe como também o retalhava. As lâminas dessas Katanas eram feitas de um metal especial e eram capazes de reconhecer o chakra do seu portador, eram mais leves e canalizavam bem o chakra. A técnica exigia extrema flexibilidade, pois qualquer movimento em falso poderia arrancar um membro. Hinata foi a única que conseguiu dominar completamente. Apesar de Neji e Hiashi serem muito fortes, também eram duros feito rocha, o que os impossibilitou de dominar tal técnica.

– Foram realmente muito proveitosos esses anos, sei que isso me fez perder o amor da minha vida, mas, de certa forma, sinto que valeu a pena – riu, meio sem vontade. Sasuke ficou alguns minutos em silêncio antes de prosseguir com o diálogo.

– Essa viagem irá te recompensar muito, seu clã irá prosperar e você será uma ótima líder – falou sinceramente – e Hinata, ele não era o amor da sua vida. Se fosse, teria te esperado. Teria contado os dias. Você é linda e jovem. Pode viver outro amor – se Hinata não estivesse próxima o suficiente para saber, não acreditaria que tais palavras foram proferidas por Sasuke. Porém, depois de muito ponderar, concluiu que esse mesmo Sasuke a abraçou e a colocou pra cima também, então talvez não devesse se espantar. Resolveu simplesmente absorver as palavras do jovem que, apesar de românticas, eram claras e sensatas.

Pararam em frente a um grande portão de madeira, extremamente bem trabalhado, muito antigo, mas de uma com a total imponência Hyuuga. Hinata fez uma breve mesura e Sasuke apenas sorriu. Este sorriso fazia a moça se sentir inexplicavelmente estranha.

– Nos vemos em breve – entrou correndo e foi direto para o escritório de seu pai estudar alguns papéis sobre famílias aliadas aos Hyuugas, precisava conhecer todas, afinal seu clã era extremamente influente até mesmo fora do país do fogo.


	2. Chapter 2

Toc, toc, toc. As batidas pareciam estar dentro de sua cabeça. Toc, toc, toc, Hinata-sama. Poderia jurar que estava de ressaca, mas tinha quase certeza de não ter ingerido um gole sequer de sakê. Talvez estivesse com um pica-pau preso em sua cabeça e este estava tentando com todas as suas forças romper seu crânio para conseguir sua liberdade. Toc, toc, toc, Hinata-sama, está tudo bem por ai? Finalmente acordou, piscou algumas vezes até a visão se adaptar, ainda estava no escritório com certeza havia adormecido enquanto estudava. Depois de chegar a essa obvia conclusão, se levantou e destrancou a porta. Um empregado, membro da Bouke, estava acompanhado de um Anbu que apenas se curvou brevemente, entregou um pergaminho e virou fumaça. Hinata agradeceu o empregado, fechou a porta novamente e abriu o pergaminho lendo-o rapidamente.

O Hokage estava convocando-a para uma missão Rank A que duraria no máximo quinze dias, ele também ordenou que ela comparecesse ao seu escritório antes de partir para que desse mais detalhes da missão – tinha uma hora para se arrumar, organizar suas roupas e armas e ir até lá. Então decidiu tomar um banho frio para despertar completamente, vestiu-se com suas roupas típicas e colocou na mochila mais quatro mudas de roupas iguais – poderia lavar as peças assim que tivesse tempo. Organizou sua bolsa de armas, guardando algumas kunais e shurikens dentro da mochila, já considerando o tempo que ficariam sem poder repor as armas. Prendeu a katana na cintura usando a alça da bainha como cinto. Checou também tudo o que tinha de comestível dentro da mochila e acrescentou algumas frutas frescas para esse primeiro dia de viagem e, por fim, organizou a caixinha de primeiros-socorros. Quando finalmente acabou tudo faltavam poucos minutos para partir. Tomou rapidamente o café da manhã e não se esqueceu de passar no escritório do pai para pegar alguns pergaminhos para estudar durante a viagem, os de pouco valor e importância obviamente.

Logo estava em frente à grande porta de madeira, bateu algumas vezes antes de ouvir o "entre" de Naruto. Assim que adentrou notou que não iria sozinha para essa missão, Sasuke também estava lá, pronto para partir, aguardava a Hyuuga para ouvirem as instruções. Ele estava com um estranho sorriso de vitória nos lábios enquanto o Uzumaki detinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. Hinata não entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali, mas sabia que não obteria resposta se perguntasse.

– Bom dia Hinata – disse Naruto que mal esperou a moça responder e iniciou seu discurso – chamei os dois aqui, pois acredito que são os mais aptos para essa missão devido a seus doujutsus, na verdade o Sasuke era mais que suficiente para isso – a última parte saiu como um resmungo, mas Hinata compreendeu com clareza as palavras. Será que Sasuke a escalara para essa missão? Pensou apenas, mas, mais uma vez, manteve-se em silêncio – pois bem, sua missão é proteger a princesa do país do fogo e, além disso, um artefato muito precioso, o Cristal dos Sete Caminhos. –Ambos arregalaram os olhos, todos acreditavam que o cristal havia se perdido na última guerra. Mas se ele ainda existe significa que estarão em grandes apuros se cair em mãos erradas.

O Cristal dos Sete Caminhos é um artefato único em todo mundo. No começo, muito antes dos grandes vilarejos ninjas, quando os samurais predominavam e cuidavam da paz, os mais honrados homens depositavam – pouco antes da morte – todo o chakra do seu corpo dentro de um cristal. Era um ritual sagrado que predominou por mais de dois mil anos, mesmo depois dos samurais terem sido substituídos por ninjas a tradição se manteve forte. Mas o cristal era poderoso demais e a quantidade de guardas escassa, mesmo com uma vila repleta de samurais, eles temiam que o artefato fosse roubado. Então o deixaram sob a responsabilidade do País do Fogo – mas tiveram que passar por cima de seu orgulho para fazê-lo, os mais velhos acreditavam que era uma atitude desonrosa, mas se o cristal fosse usado de maneira errada, a honra de seus ancestrais estaria totalmente manchada. Pouco se sabe sobre as propriedades desse artefato, mas ele é capaz de armazenar quantidades absurdas de chakra sem deixar dissipar uma gota, além de recuperar depois de certo tempo todo o chakra que já foi absorvido, como se as pessoas que depositaram suas forças ainda vivessem ali. Possuir o cristal foi crucial para a derrota de Madara na Quarta Grande Guerra, mas todos acreditavam que ele havia se destruído após seu poder ter sido esgotado, essa ideia era muito mais agradável do que imaginar algo tão poderoso poderia estar perambulando –ou mesmo perdido – por ai.

– Hokage-sama – Naruto torce o nariz ao ouvir Hinata se referir a ele dessa maneira – não acha muito arriscado mandar apenas dois ninjas para essa missão?

– Hinata, poucas pessoas sabem que o cristal ainda existe. Dois ninjas são mais que suficiente para a escolta de uma princesa, então quero que os outros pensem que é apenas isso – Hinata se espantou um pouco com a capacidade de Naruto de bolar um plano complexo e depois riu mentalmente ao notar apenas agora o quão lerdo ele era no passado – se houver mais ninjas com certeza vão desconfiar. Fique tranquila que estaremos atentos a tudo daqui. Acredito que será uma viagem calma.

– E para onde iremos escolta-los e o que farão com o artefato? – Sasuke mantinha o cenho franzido, confiava plenamente em Naruto, mas pensar sair perambulando por aí com o artefato mais poderoso do mundo ninja não o deixava nem um pouco confortável. Será que o País do Fogo estava tramando algo? Hinata mantinha a mesma dúvida em sua expressão, mas Naruto logo a sanou.

– Vamos guardá-lo no túmulo real, por isso motivo levarão a princesa além do cristal.

Somente um membro da realeza pode abrir o túmulo real, mais do que isso na verdade, apenas o Rei e seu primeiro herdeiro podem abri-lo. É preciso colocar uma pequena quantidade de sangue de um desses em uma estranha pedra oval muito bem polida e quase transparente – de tom azulado – que absorve e reconhece o sangue instantaneamente, também é preciso fazer uma sequencia de selos e em seguida, mais uma vez, colocar a mão na pedra estranha e liberar uma quantidade muito grande de chakra de uma vez só. Há uma quantidade absurda de ninjas circundando o local – afinal é sagrado para todos os habitantes do país.

– Acho que com isso encerro as minhas explicações, alguma dúvida? – balançaram a cabeça negativamente, sabiam que era a atitude mais sensata a se tomar sobre algo tão importante – então estão dispensados.

Ambos saíram do local sem trocar uma palavra e permanecem assim por um bom tempo. Hinata ainda estava um pouco sem jeito por conta do que acontecera no dia anterior e Sasuke percebeu isso ao ver o leve rubor na face dela. Caminharam por quatro horas antes de fazer a primeira pausa. Quatro horas de silêncio absoluto. Até que fazem uma param em um lago onde Sasuke resolve tentar pegar um peixe para comerem enquanto Hinata acende uma fogueira. Depois de acender Hinata se aproxima do lago e enche os cantis. Sasuke desiste da pescaria e os dois comem algumas frutas e biscoitos que carregavam consigo.

– Essa missão não vai ser nem um pouco divertida, poderíamos ao menos conversar – disse se levantando e chutando um pouco de terra para apagar fogueira que não foi usada. Hinata, que estava lendo um pergaminho, levantou os olhos – eu já disse, somos amigos. Ou pelo menos deveríamos tentar ser – insiste.

– Desculpa – sorriu – não sou muito de conversar mesmo – voltou seus olhos para os pergaminhos, mas dessa vez na intenção de enrolá-los e guarda-los novamente na bolsa – minha timidez me atrapalha até nisso.

– Pelo menos comigo você não gagueja quando fala – observou – Pergunte algo. Sei que não sabe muito sobre mim – sorriu de volta. Era o momento perfeito para matar sua curiosidade. Sim, por incrível que pareça, Hinata é muito curiosa, apesar de não deixar transparecer esse fato. Tentou ser o menos indelicada possível já que não sabia o quanto o Uchiha estava machucado. Quando tomou coragem para perguntar, já tinham voltado a caminhar.

– O que houve entre você e a Sakura-san? Por que terminaram? – Hinata notou certo incomodo na feição de Sasuke, então continuou – Espero não estar sendo inconveniente.

– Não, tudo bem – disse visivelmente sem jeito – Sakura me traiu com Naruto e eles se casaram – Foi bem direto, mas não entrou em detalhes. Hinata ficou espantada, a rosada era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke; ninguém imaginaria que seria capaz de traí-lo; a moça imaginava que, Sasuke tinha dispensado Sakura.

– Nossa, por essa eu não esperava. Desculpa por fazer você ter que falar nisso – a moça estava sem jeito com a situação.

– Tudo bem. Ela estar com outro não me machuca, eu já gostei muito dela sim, mas nunca a amei de verdade – explicou. A verdade é que o orgulho do Uchiha foi ferido, o fato dela tê-lo dispensado e não o contrário o incomodava muito – o que me deixou um pouco machucado por um tempo foi a atitude.

– Você a traiu alguma vez? – decidiu esgotar todas as suas dúvidas antes que mergulhassem novamente no silêncio absoluto.

– De certa forma.

– Isso é um sim e um não – disse a moça confusa – como se trai sem trair?

– É complicado – estava sendo evasivo. Hinata decidiu não continuar com o assunto e ficaram em silêncio até fazerem uma segunda pausa. Sasuke achou melhor não dar continuidade por medo da reação da moça, ela estava em processo de recuperação e não queria causar nenhum tipo de confusão em seu interior.

Caminharam mais duas horas e pararam para lanchar novamente. Não havia muito suprimento em suas mochilas, mas faltava pouco para alcançarem seu destino. Comeram em silêncio, depois reabasteceram seus cantis e puseram-se a caminhar novamente. Mais três horas de um silêncio estranho até que avistaram as torres do castelo, impossível não ver, mesmo faltando cinco quilômetros para alcançarem os portões.

– Finalmente chegamos, sem nenhum contratempo – disse Hinata em um tom alegre – na verdade isso chega a ser um pouco estranho.

– Sou obrigado a concordar, essa calmaria está me deixando intrigado. Ative seu Byakugan – Hinata prontamente atendeu o pedido, ativou sua linhagem e tomou um susto ao ver que não havia nada ali.

– Sasuke, não existe castelo. Aquilo é um genjutsu... – tomou outro susto quando viu uma única pessoa se aproximando – tem alguém vindo pra cá – ambos se colocaram em posição de luta quando a estranha gritou.

– Acalmem-se, eu venho em paz – riu – sou Wada Cho e estou aqui para acompanha-los até o castelo – riu novamente – até o verdadeiro castelo – enfatizou a palavra verdadeiro.

Wada Cho era uma garota alegre que aparentava ter no máximo dezessete anos, tinha cabelos longos e escarlate que ela prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo alto lateral, seus olhos tinham um tom azulado e eram muito bem contornados com lápis, que dava um destaque ainda maior. Sua pele era assustadoramente branca, tinha a estatura baixa – era menor que Hinata – era magra e sem muitas formas no corpo. Usava roupas finas de tecido caro, não parecia ser uma ninja ou fazer parte da guarda real.

– Acho melhor eu me explicar – Sasuke e Hinata mantinham a posição de luta e estavam com suas linhagens ativadas – eu sou a filha mais nova, e menos importante, do rei – deu um sorriso amarelo – mandaram eu vim aqui guiar vocês.

– Mas não é perigoso uma princesa andar por ai sem nenhum acompanhante? – disse Sasuke ainda desconfiado.

– Eu não sou a primogênita, então não sou tão importante assim. E não se deixem enganar pela minha roupa e aparência, eu também recebi treinamento, sei me defender muito bem – o Uchiha e a Hyuuga começaram a relaxar.

– Qual o motivo do genjutsu? – indagou Hinata.

– Para as pessoas, que não são capazes de escapar de um genjutsu, pensarem que o castelo sempre muda de lugar. Parece besteira, mas apenas isso afasta muita gente. Vamos andando? – virou de costas e começou a caminhar. Os dois a acompanharam.

– Você vai ajudar no transporte do artefato? – perguntou Sasuke que se esforçava para não deixar transparecer sua irritação. Se a resposta fosse afirmativa eles teriam que bancar a babá de duas garotas, além do artefato. Claro que a atenção especial iria para a mais velha, mas não poderiam deixar de lado a mais nova, afinal ela também era filha do rei.

– Sim – lançou um sorriso para Sasuke, este bufou; não conseguiu se conter, mas recuperou a compostura logo em seguida. Hinata não reagiu, mas tinha a mesma sensação de irritação que o Uchiha.

Mais quinze minutos de caminhada e chegaram ao castelo, era uma enorme construção, com muralhas gigantescas e um único grande portão de madeira que só podia ser aberto por dentro. Os guardas abriram o portão no instante que avistaram os três. Entraram e foram ao encontro do rei; um simpático homem baixo, gordo, calvo e com um bigode engraçado; mas este não nos permitiu falar sobre a missão enquanto os ninjas não estivessem devidamente alimentados e descansados. Ambos agradeceram muito mentalmente por essa gentileza, passava das quinze para sete da noite e eles tinham saído de Konoha oito e meia da manhã, um empregado guiou-os até seus respectivos quartos, tomaram banho e deitaram um pouco para relaxar, ás nove em ponto foram avisados que o jantar seria servido, foram conduzidos até uma grande – e elegante – sala de jantar, na mesa havia diversos pratos, o cheiro era maravilhoso; dava para ouvir seus estômagos roncando de longe, sentaram e se serviram. Hinata e Sasuke acharam estranharam o fato da princesa estar ausente na hora do jantar; acreditavam que seriam apresentados a ela naquele instante; mas na mesa estavam apenas Wada Raiden, o rei, Cho e eles próprios.

- Wada-sama – começou Hinata delicadamente – não deveríamos esperar a Fuyuki-hime para começar a jantar?

- Não se incomode com isso Hinata-san – Cho tomou a palavra – ela não pode jantar com estranhos. Sabe como é, tradições ridículas que ela, como herdeira, tem que seguir à risca. Sou grata por ser a segunda filha.

- Que tipo de tradição é essa – questionou a Hyuuga horrorizada.

- A herdeira do trono, quando mulher, é totalmente proibida de se mostrar antes de ser desposada e como não dá para comer com o rosto coberto, ela está jantando em seu quarto – continuou a menina – amanhã vocês vão ver, ela estará coberta dos pés a cabeça. Sou eu que costumo ir conhecer os pretendentes da minha irmã, como sou a pessoa mais próxima dela fui incumbida de escolher o futuro marido dela.

Hinata deixou escapar um "que horror" quase inaudível, sentiu muita pena da garota que naquele instante estava confinada em seu quarto por uma tradição maldita que era proibida de conhecer o amor; girava em sua cabeça as tradições de seu próprio clã, a maneira que os membros da Bouke eram obrigados a ceder aos caprichos da Souke por causa daquele selo. A cada instante odiava mais essas tradições que impediam a felicidade das pessoas, queria mudar tudo aquilo, mas sobre a situação da princesa nada poderia fazer; diferente do seu clã. Continuaram o jantar em silêncio e assim que terminaram, Wada Raiden levou-os até o escritório. Lá, começaram a discutir os últimos detalhes da missão.

- Acho que o senhor não deveria permitir que sua filha mais nova viesse também – essas foram as primeiras palavras de Sasuke desde que chegaram no castelo, ele estava muito sério – mesmo com algumas pessoas da guarda real, será muito difícil proteger a mais velha se algo acontecer.

- Não há problema, Cho foi treinada para isso – disse o velho firmemente – é obrigação dela acompanhar Fuyuki e até mesmo morrer por ela se necessário – a ultima parte o velho disse mais baixo, não gostava nada de tradições, ainda mais aquelas que colocavam a vida de suas filhas em risco, mas era obrigado a segui-las – ela é excelente com genjutsus e muito boa com os ninjutsus, porém deixa muito a desejar no taijutsu. Contanto que ninguém se aproxime para uma luta corpo-a-corpo, verão que ela será muito útil.

- Espero que seja – falou Sasuke ríspido, tom que não agradou nem um pouco a majestade. Aquela missão era realmente importante e já era muita responsabilidade cuidar da princesa e do cristal, precisariam ser extremamente cautelosos, ainda não aceitava o fato de ter que ser de certa forma, responsável por outra pessoa. Afinal, ela continuava sendo a filha do rei.

- Nós compreendemos Wada-sama – Hinata tomou a palavra, usando um tom compreensivo, tentando abrandar a situação – Sasuke e eu queremos saber quantos guardas o senhor vai dispor para nos acompanhar.

- Acredito que uns dez guardas, contando com vocês dois, esteja de bom tamanho, é uma quantidade razoável que passará despercebida. Recrutarei meus melhores soldados para essa missão – no mesmo tom calmo – Naruto deve tê-los avisado que alguns ninjas estarão nos arredores fazendo guarda disfarçados, caso haja algum problema.

- Acho que me lembro dele ter comentado algo parecido com isso – respondeu a moça, incerta, vasculhando a própria memória; mas logo em seguida o Uchiha confirmou – mais alguma instrução?

- Vocês partem amanhã ao meio dia, estamos terminando de preparar o cristal para que ele seja transportado em segurança – disse o senhor, sério, autorizando que fossem para seus respectivos quartos.

- Hinata – chamou Sasuke enquanto passeavam por um dos corredores – você tem pensado muito no Naruto? – perguntou fingindo ser um assunto qualquer. Ela o fitou por um instante, não queria ficar tocando nesse tipo de assunto.

- O tempo todo – suspirou e por um breve instante se perdeu completamente em seus próprios pensamentos, era muito difícil lidar com aquilo – mesmo tentando colocar na minha cabeça que o que eu sinto não é mais tão intenso, mesmo depois de quatro anos, ele ainda está aqui – fechou os olhos e bateu no peito com os punhos serrados, respirava fundo tentando manter o controle.

- Entendo – murmurou, um nó se formou em sua garganta e sentiu a boca amargar; não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Entraram em seus respectivos quartos, que ficavam de frente um para o outro, cabisbaixos, estavam tão imersos em seus devaneios que sequer despediram. Entraram sem se encarar.

Esse era o tipo de sentimento que Sasuke não conseguia deixar de sentir. Impotência talvez. Sabia que sua pergunta tinha feito muito mal à Hinata, sabia que provavelmente ela estava chorando naquele instante, mas não conseguiu evitar, era tudo tão difícil de controlar, tão irracional. Ele também estava sofrendo e ansiava por uma cura para aquela dor, mas sabia que não podia apressá-la. Os sentimentos da Hyuuga era puros e sinceros demais, por mais que ela tentasse não se dissipariam rapidamente, apesar da decepção, talvez existisse uma pontinha de esperança em seu coração. Mas mesmo essa esperança gerava confusão, sabia que Naruto a amava; o próprio Sasuke havia dito isso; mas sabia também que agora ele tinha um filho e para que ficassem juntos ele teria que abandonar a própria família, o que seria injusto demais, principalmente para a criança que era inocente nisso tudo. Para Sasuke aquela missão era mais do que uma guarda real e a escolta de um cristal, nesses quinze dias seu objetivo era conquistar Hinata antes que voltassem à vila e tivessem Naruto – que a deixaria totalmente confusa – por perto novamente.


End file.
